For Better Or Worse
by WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: In which a world of horror (yet filled with love) is changed into another, for better or worse. Or a collection of AU Oneshots. (No select pairings)


**_Hope you like it. Chapter title is from RAIGN's Don't Let Me Go. Story title is just me._**

Ashes fell from the sky as two figures dragged a third across the ground. The smaller one holding a hand against the still figure's bullet wound.

It was a freezing night but the blaze behind them was unbareingly hot and by the time they got far enough from the fire their clothes were drenched in sweat.

Spencer was laughing harshly, causing Aria to flinch. "And we saved her why?" Her smile was cruel, a long ways from the friend she knew so long ago.

Aria glazed at her hands, they were shaded black, blending into the night. "We aren't monsters." At this Spencer's smirk just widened.

"Some would be inclined to disagree." The sarcastic tone hurt, and suddenly Aria was enraged. "Well, fuck them. They aren't one of us, and never will be."

Something in Spencer's eyes broke. "I love you guys, but I really don't think it matters anyways." And she was probably right, as always. That much had never changed.

The only remaining Hastings withdrew the pistol laying in the holster at her hip, counting the bullets. "Four, a decent amount."

Aria just shook her head, getting up to finally tend to Hanna's wound. The blonde groaned in agony at the brunette's touch.

Spencer's eyes shifted to the scene, and once again looked emotionless. "One for me, one for you, one from Hanna, one for whatever hard luck soul wonders upon our bodies."

"Spencer!" Aria's voice was eerily similar to when she criticized Spencer, years ago. For some stupid little thing that is long since forgotten.

Spencer chuckled, a little humorless thing. "You're right. We should just let Hanna die out. She's not going to make it through the night anyways."

Aria was actually angry this time, but before she could say anything; a weak voice piped up. "You know, she isn't wrong."

Hanna's brilliant blue eyes were a dull gunmetal, impish orbs hardened from cruel warfare. "She never is." The words lead to a coughing fit.

Aria glared at her and Hanna took her hands away from her mouth to raise them in a mocking surrender. Hands that were covered in blood.

The clicking of the safety lock grabbed their attention. Spencer was now standing up, a defeated look on her face.

The pistol was pointed at Aria. "It. Doesn't. Matter. Anymore. Jason, Melissa, Caleb. They all go away in the end." Spencer let out a twisted smirk.

And the list continued. "Ezra, Mike, our parents. Emily. Toby. You two, and me." Aria couldn't tell if Spencer was sobbing or laughing.

Aria got to her feet, half surprised her face wasn't blown off. "You know how many people died for us! How many we killed to stay alive."

Her eyes was pleading, one last of survival for all of them. "You want that to go to waste." Hanna watched them with a unreadable expression on her face.

"It already did." That is what Hanna said, and Aria was never reminded more of Alison then in that moment.

The way she could just say something like that, in such a matter of fact way but Spencer and Hanna were always more like Alison then she was.

And perhaps in a better world that wouldn't be a good thing but Alison was a survivor who just got tired of the game.

Aria barely managed to stay alive, and would most likely be long since dead if for wasn't for others.

Cold blue iris looked at both of them. "We haven't been living for a long time. Just surviving."

The tiny brunette was reminded of something Holden said so long ago, before he disappeared. "I just don't want to become the bad guy, even in a story were there's no good guys."

"That's what happened to us, isn't it?" She smiled sadly, and perhaps the others had no idea what she was talking about but they said nothing.

Aria suddenly got a vulnerable look on her face. "Till the end, guys?" When they both nodded she slid her hand into her pocket.

She thought of Rosewood, of Jason bleeding out and of Ezra gasping for air. Of Emily's dead body laying in Hanna's arms.

Victims, victims of the situation, victims of the circumstances. Victims of each other. "This tale is nearing the end." She said with an accepting sigh.

Hanna gave a weak giggle. "Well it's been a hell of a ride." It was becoming harder for the blonde to keep her eyes open.

Spencer was now sitting down, breathing heavily, gun tucked under her neck in a way that only the someone like her could do so casually.

She gave a wolfish smile, the one of a predator who finally figured out the game. "Ironic isn't it? Us sitting here in black hoodies and gloves, and all that jazz we used to be terrified of seeing."

"I would so take A over this." Hanna mumbled, only half conscious and the sight was so eeriely reminiscent of other's last moments "Just so tired of all of this."

Aria flicked her thumb up. "Me too." Then she pulled out her hand, a object in her hand which she quickly rolled onto the ground in the middle of them.

For Emily Fields and all the people who didn't deserve to die. To Wren Kingston and all the people who did. To Melissa, Jason and all those that she'll never know if their fate was earned.

To Mike and her parents. To Spencer and Hanna, and to prove a point.

Spencer let out a almost relived laugh and Hanna just closed her eyes. Aria settled on simply staring at the grenade.

 _Life is about freedom and joy, survival is about pain and sacrifice but both are about choices, and when you're backed into a corner and that's all you have it's almost enough_.

 ** _And here is this little story, with more to come at some point. Ranging from Horror to Humor, so yeah. (More of the sad stuff through, because I'm me)_**


End file.
